Frozen II: The Snow King
by Skylove34
Summary: When a person with Elsa's powers casts another curse on Arendelle, she and Anna must convince him to break the curse with the help of Andrew and Olaf before it is too late. I am terrible with Summarys.
1. Prolouge

**Hello Everyone! So this is my first fanfic and I'm so excited for this series. Some stuff in this story is similar to Elsa and Anna's story but some of it isn't. So please don't be mean just because you think I am copying the original Frozen plot but I'm not. **

**Please Review and Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

><p>Somewhere not far from Arendelle, there was a kingdom named Bergen. The king of Bergen and the queen gave birth to two son's who were four years apart. The oldest was named Edward and the youngest was named Andrew. Edward was born with a curse like Elsa's giving him ice powers. He was never told that he had the curse, the reason why was because they wanted him to have a happy and normal childhood. One night changed everything forever.<p>

Snow fell outside of Edward's window, his snowy white hair had become messy from the covers being over his head. The door to his bedroom creaked open and a small boy quietly walked over to the bed. He jumps on it and begins to shake the other boy underneath the blankets.

" Edward! Edward wake up!" Andrew called shaking his brother before pulling off the covers from off his white haired head.

Edward groaned in irritation, he didn't like to be interrupted from his sleep. He turns to look at his 6 year old brother with sleepy eyes.

" Go back to sleep Andrew." Edward told as he threw the covers back over his head. Andrew let out a silent whine but threw the covers back off.

" Please! Come on I want to play and I can't fall asleep." Andrew whined making Edward look up from under his blanket groaning slightly then goes back under the covers.

" Ok fine but do you want to build a snowman?" Andrew asked getting his brothers attention. Edward throws the covers off and the two hurry into a big open room.

" Make it snow!" Andrew asked and Edward granted his request. A swirl of snow spiraled out of his palm, he pushed his palm forward as the swirl swept across the floor turning it into snow. Andrew laughed happily, picking up a handful of snow.

The two brothers spent most of their time throwing snowballs at each other, building snowforts and sliding down snow ramps. They built a snowdog, putting a collar on it.

" Woof, Woof." Edward mouthed moving the snowdog's head as if he was an actually dog. Andrew laughed watching his brother play as the snowdog.

After a while, Edward became bored but not Andrew. He grabs his brothers hand leading him over to a certain spot.

" Let's see who can run the obstacle course faster or whoever looses has to get whacked with a pillow every morning." Andrew called snapping Edward out of his boredom. He creates two separate ice platforms, each boy stood on each one.

They race each other as Edward created platforms for them to jump each time they landed. Andrew begins to pick up speed but Edward couldn't catch up, he couldn't make platforms fast enough.

" Slow Down!" Edward begged but Andrew didn't hear him. Suddenly he sent a blast to create a platform only to hit Andrew in head. He falls into the snow just as he catches him. Edward holds his little brother in his arms.

" Mom! Dad!" Edward yelled, he mumbled numerous apologies just as his parents ran in. His mother takes Andrew from him and his dad takes Edward's hand.

" Edward what did I tell you about using your powers?" His father asked in a very upset tone. Edward looked down at the floor ashamed, he felt bad for disobeying his father and hurting his brother.

His father looks at his wife just as he picked up Edward. " We must go now or it might be too late." His father told, his wife nodded and they race out of the castle. Edward watched as his parents then at the cold Andrew.

What was more painful was the fact that he hurt Andrew or even killed him and second, he had disobeyed. Due to his disobedience, he had hurt his brother and from that day forth he decided never to use his powers ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's short because it is a Prologue. This chapter shows a brief childhood but I will make another chapter that adds onto this. This story also contains some songs from the movie but I change the lyrics a little bit to fit the characters and gender.<strong>

**Please Review, Follow for more chapters and If there is anything I could change or anything just let me know.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Here is the next update, I forgot to say this in the beginning. I don't own Frozen or the characters or songs, I only own my characters and the plot.  
><strong>

**Please Review and Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

><p>12 year old Edward sighed heavily leaning against the door of his room. He looks down at his hands before clenching his fist, he was going to stay in here forever so he wouldn't hurt anyone especially Andrew.<p>

His mother Queen Daniella walked up to his door knocking lightly on it. She was worried about her son, she hated seeing him like this.

" Edward, are you alright?" Daniella asked resting her cheek against the door. She could hear faint sobs coming from his room.

" I'm fine, now leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you, dad or Andrew." Edward answered his voice cracking from crying. Daniella wanted to comfort her son but she understood what was going on and that her husband was doing what he thought was right.

" Edward everything is going to be alright I promise." Daniella said as she began to walk away from the door. She looks back sighing sadly. " I love you."

Edward heard his mothers words, he held back tears that threatened to fall. Even though he had this curse, he just wanted his mother to comfort him because he was afraid.

" I love you too." Edward muttered before crying once more. Daniella listened to her son's cry, she wanted to hold him, comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

Daniella walked down the hall running into Xavier, her husbands brother. Xavier looked just like Edward and little Edward but different colored hair and eyes.

" I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." Daniella apologized. Xavier only chuckled brushing off his clothes.

" It's perfectly fine... are you crying?" Xavier asked noticing tears falling down her cheeks. She shakes her head trying not to admit that she was.

" No I'm not, It's just I'm worried about Edward." Daniella answered tears forming in her eyes. Then she began to break down, crying feeling her son's emotion.

" It's ok alright, it just takes time." Xavier assured lifting her chin with his finger making her smile. She moves her head away turning away from him.

" See you later I guess." Daniella replied before walking away from Xavier. He had a rather devious smile on his face which meant he had an idea that wasn't good.

8 year old Andrew ran down the hall stopping in front of Xavier, he smiled at his uncle hugging his leg.

" Hi Uncle Xavier." Andrew greeted smiling happily. Xavier couldn't help but smile back at his nephew, he was the one who helped take care of the two ever since Daniella was pregnant with Edward then Andrew.

" Where are you off too?" Xavier asked watching him let go of his leg looking up at him. Xavier looked down looking into Andrew's blue eyes.

" I'm going to go see Edward. Why hasn't he come out of his room?" Andrew asked curiously. He could tell that he was worried for his older brother yet he still smiled.

" I don't know how I can explain this but it's probably best if you leave him alone."

" I'm just want to check on him." Andrew replied. Before Xavier could say anything else the small boy ran across the hall, Xavier just sighed before going to find his brother.

Andrew reaches his brother's door knocking on it but he doesn't get a answer. " Edward, Do you wanna play in the snow? Come on, let's go and play!" Andrew sang, he sighed heavily.

" I never see you anymore, Come out the door. It's like you've gone away."

" We used to be best buddies, And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!" Andrew continued laying on the floor looking up at the celing.

" Do you wanna play in the snow? We don't have to play in the snow..."

" Go away Andrew." Edward ordered. Andrew looked down at the floor sadly.

" Okay, bye..." Andrew answered walking away from the door heading back to his room. 10 year old Andrew runs back over to his brothers door, 14 year old Edward was still in his room as he grew older his powers grew with him.

" Do you wanna play in the snow? Or run around in the halls?" Andrew sang sliding down the rail of the steps.

" I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the picture on the wall! "

" It gets a little lonely. All these empty rooms, Just watching the time fly by..." Andrew sang sitting on the steps of the castle huffing. 12 year old Andrew lay asleep in his bed while 16 year old Edward lay asleep as well.

Someone opens a door to where Queen Daniella and King Edward were sleeping. The figure held a bottle opening the top, a few drinks fell into the kind and queen's mouth. The figure quickly exits the room just as Andrew enters.

" Mom...Dad." Andrew called but there was no response. He furrows his eyebrows confused, he goes over to the bed seeing his parents asleep.

" Mom, Dad." Andrew called once more. He then begins to shake his parents but they were waking up neither were they breathing. Andrew started to panic, his parents had been poisoned in their sleep.

" Help! Guards!" Andrew yelled just as guards run into the room. Andrew had tears falling down his cheeks, his parents were dead.

" They have been poisoned, please do something!" Andrew cried, the guards tells two of the guards to go get the doctor and by that time Xavier walks into the room.

" What's going on?" Xavier asked. Andrew runs over to him crying into his chest, Xavier wrapped his arms around his nephews body comforting him.

" Mom and Dad are dead." Andrew answered as he continued to cry. Xavier's eyes widen as he continued to hold Andrew.

Edward could hear everything, his eyes widen in horror as he heard what his brother had said. His sadness soon turned to anger, he clenched his fist.

" I will avenge your death, I swear." Edward muttered, his eyes began to glow blue.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter. Like I said before this story contains some songs from the movie but I change the lyrics a little bit to fit the characters and gender. I used Do you want to build a snowman in this chapter.<br>**

**Please Review, Follow for more chapters and If there is anything I could change or anything just let me know.**


End file.
